Many electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, are powered by rechargeable batteries. Typically, rechargeable batteries include Lithium-ion (LiIon) and Nickel Cadmium (NiCad) cells. Instead of powering down the device and replacing the rechargeable battery, these electronic devices are typically plugged into a battery charger when the rechargeable battery is in a low charge state. Battery chargers typically include a cord that plugs into an electrical wall outlet and the electronic device.